


Utopia

by Minne_My



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Married life





	Utopia

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart burrowed back under the covers and sighed with contentment. She didn't need to turn her head to see the recumbent form of her wife lying next to her, fingers curled towards her while she faintly snuffled in her sleep. She was there. It was still early, pale dawn light most pleasantly illuminating the curve of Jac's shoulders and neck. Kate was a sucker for uncovered skin. Especially Jac's dark polished veneer, hidden under preppy layers that had enticed Kate to fantasise about her, imagination going into overdrive once she'd glimpsed an inch more the one time that Jac had forgotten the top button to her shirt. It was the first time she'd made her feelings known by the unsubtle splutter of tea, a rattle on the saucer, Jac gazing at her quizzically. She couldn't tell her the filthy thoughts whirling in her head so she'd pretended that the tea had gone down the wrong way. Jac was sympathetic which endeared her greatly and made Kate feel a bit guilty for deceiving her.

Kate couldn't help making the first move, using the cliched tradition of mistletoe to achieve her quest. It was new years eve in the world and she wanted to take her opportunity. She hadn't kissed anyone in years and had gone for the gentle but intense approach. Jac had stared, wide eyed at her and Kate's heart almost thumped out of her chest waiting for her response. The pause felt like an eternity. Jac saved the day by plaiting her fingers into the lapels of Kate's Burberry coat to pull her forward, inviting her to mesh their shadows together. Kate gladly took it.

Could you call it an elopement if it was in the grounds of the Tower of London with the ravens as witnesses and an unlicensed doctor as priest? Of course you could. Rings made of cherrywood were their tokens and kept on their person at all times. Just not on the finger. In this job there was no room for distraction.

It was a stroke of genius to place protective measures on Jac from the crumbling death that zygon bitch Clara had unleashed. Kate would have struck everything down in her path if she'd lost Jac in that instant. Thankfully she was right here, warming her bones in bed like the wife she'd always dreamed of. She liked the way Jac slept, face down for much of the time, making it easy for Kate to roll over and stroke her into wakefulness. Kissing the side of her neck until she emitted a breathless moan of the sort that Kate loved to hear from a woman. Lovely lovely Jac. So delightful, a balm to Kate's cynical soul.

'Five more minutes' Jac muttered inaudibly.

They slipped back into a doze, breathing as one as the sun took hold and streamed in to cocoon the lovers in a skein of gold. What bliss.


End file.
